My Best Friend
by thegirlwiththeaxe
Summary: -Oneshot, set after Mockingjay- Katniss and Peeta are happily living together in District 12 but one day Hazelle comes to their door with shocking news...


My Best Friend

I finish the final part of my braid and tie it at the bottom then smile at myself in the mirror. No matter how old I am, my traditional braid is never going anywhere.

Knock knock. Someone's at the door. I rush downstairs and open it. Hazelle Hawthorne. She looks the same as always, only she has sore red eyes from what I think is crying. I haven't seen her for so long, not after Gale left for District 2.

"Hazelle?"

She tries to smile. "Hi Katniss."

"I don't understand. Where have you been?"

"I'm really sorry that I haven't kept in touch. I've got no excuse really. Gale was the one not speaking to you, not me." Her eyes start to well up with tears.

"Come in, come in." I escort her into my living room and hand her a tissue. "What is it?"

"I really don't know how to say this... I'm in pieces. You can probably see that from all my crying..." Then she pauses for what seems like forever before whispering, "He's dead Katniss."

I almost stop breathing. The words echo around in my head. 'He's dead Katniss. He's dead Katniss. He's dead Katniss.'

I think of all of the Hawthorne family. There are so many of them. But then it occurs to me that she probably means Gale.

"It's not Gale, is it?"

"Yes. It's him." She starts sobbing uncontrollably.

I don't know what to do. My best friend, though I'm not sure I can call him that anymore, is dead. I stand up and flip a table. I start to pull pictures off the wall. I'm screaming and crying so much. I'm out of control.

Hazelle stands up to stop me. "Katniss, you need to stop!" She puts her arms around me. "There, there." The hug is warm and comforting. It's just what I need right now.

When we break apart, I ask the question that I don't want to but need to know. "How did he die?"

"An accident at work." Her sentence is short but that's all she needs to say.

My heart feels like it's been torn in half. "The last thing I said to him was that I blame him for Prim's death. I messed it all up, we weren't talking, he probably hated me!" I start to go crazy again but Hazelle puts her arm around my shoulders to stop me.

"He could never hate you. You were his best friend, right up until his death."

But it's true. I was. I always will be his best friend.

Hazelle speaks again. "I know you probably don't want to even think about it now, but the funeral is on Saturday. Maybe you could write speech for him?"

"It's the least I can do after such a bad ending with him." I force a smile and we hug again before she leaves.

The week goes by slowly and the night before the funeral, I'm in bed with Peeta who is asleep. I look at the clock. 3am. It's too early to wake him buy I need him.

I tap Peeta's shoulder and he immediately wakes. He's always been a light sleeper. "Hey Katniss. Everything okay?"

"I just can't stop thinking about tomorrow."

Peeta moves closer to me and puts both his arms around me tightly. Just like how he does when I have nightmares. "It's not gonna be a very nice day but we'll get through it. Together?"

"Together." This reminds me of the incident with the berries in the 74th Games.

He kisses my forehead and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too." I fall asleep much quicker than usual because I feel safe with Peeta holding me.

It's the morning of the funeral. It's nearly time for my speech. All through the ceremony, I haven't been able to concentrate. I've just been clinging to Peeta's hand.

Suddenly my name is called and it's time for my speech. I don't want to let go of Peeta's hand but I know I have to.

I make my way to the front, take my piece of paper from my pocket and place it on the stand. It's already stained with tears from writing it and reading it over and over again all week.

I clear my throat and begin. "Gale Hawthorne. My friend. My best friend. My hunting partner. My unbiological brother. Thank you for everything. For hunting with me, for supporting me when I needed you, for looking after my mother, for looking after Prim, for the food you've shared with my family..."

I can't stop the tears falling from my eyes like a waterfall. I start to feel dizzy and feel I can't go on. "I-I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."

Hazelle looks heartbroken at this but Peeta comes to the rescue. He arrives at the podium and puts him arm around me while whispering, "I'm here. You can do it."

I feel better now that Peeta is here so I continue. "I know that our relationship was rocky towards the end of your life. I blamed you for things I shouldn't have blamed you for but I want you to know that I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry. I was crazy, I was angry, I was just upset and in shock. I love you and I'll miss you so much best friend."

Peeta kisses my forehead and we leave the podium and return to our seats. I cling on to him the whole way back. Hazelle smiles at me on the way.

Peeta and I sit and he congratulates me. "You did it sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."

I'm still crying but I manage a smile. "You're amazing Peeta. Thank you for being here for me."

"I'll always be here for you."


End file.
